warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Dangerous Path/Chapter 20
Chapter description :Fireheart is anxious about Brightpaw's condition. He asks Cinderpelt if Brightpaw will live, but even she doesn't know, saying that the young she-cat is in the fate of StarClan. The deputy tries to reassure himself, glancing at the injured apprentice, who is lying in the ferns; she is in a really bad state, and Fireheart half expects each breath to be her last. The medicine cat states that even if she lives, she'll be hideously scarred and will never be a warrior. Fireheart glances back at Brightpaw and remembers when Yellowfang told him Cinderpelt's leg will never heal. The gray she-cat mentions how her patient keeps whispering 'pack' in her sleep, and that she thinks something in the forest is hunting ThunderClan down. Fireheart states that Bluestar had the same message a while ago. Cinderpelt reassures Fireheart that StarClan didn't send the evil because of Bluestar's atheism. :Cloudtail then enters the den, the ferns rustling as he makes his entrance. The medicine cat asks him why he's still awake, as she'd told him to get some rest. He says he wanted to see Brightpaw and he lays down in the nest next to her; the white tom starts to lick Brightpaw's shoulder, wishing her peaceful sleep, and she is beautiful. Cloudtail then fixes Fireheart with a glare, insisting that she should have been a warrior along with Swiftpaw. Fireheart says that he knows, and attempted to make Bluestat understand. After he finishes speaking he notices Bluestar walking towards the den, with Sandstorm behind her. She walks in, staring at Brightpaw, but Cloudtail glares at her. She asks Cinderpelt if she will die and Cinderpelt says it is up to StarClan now. Bluestar says there is a special ritual that she can perform so that the injured apprentice will die as a warrior. The leader recites this ritual, and Brightpaw's new name is Lostface. Fireheart stares at his leader in horror while Cloudtail protests against the evil name. :Bluestar says that it is to remind them of what StarClan did to them. As the blue-gray she-cat touches Lostface's nose, she calls out "pack, pack" and "kill, kill". Bluestar twitches, demanding to know what that means. But the ginger-and-white she-cat doesn't answer, slipping into unconsciousness, so Bluestar repeats her question. Cinderpelt admits that she doesn't know, and it's the only thing she will say. Bluestar tells Firestar that StarClan showed her evil in the forest and that if this 'pack' is what did it. Cinderpelt ignores her question and checks on Lostface, yet she states that StarClan didn't send this pack. Bluestar tells Cinderpelt and Fireheart she didn't mean to bring the wrath of StarClan onto Lostface, then exits the den. :Suddenly, a wail is heard from the clearing of camp. Longtail and Graystripe have brought Swiftpaw's body for burial. Longtail crouches beside him, with his mother, Goldenflower next to him, and Bramblekit and Tawnykit staring in horror. Fireheart is grief-stricken as he remembers how great of a mentor Longtail is. He turns back to Cinderpelt, spotting Sandstorm next to her, hopefully saying that maybe Lostface will pull through. The medicine cat thanks her and looks back at Fireheart. Cloudtail than says that he'll take care of her. He is joyed with pride as his former apprentice is starting to understand the warrior code. Sandstorm looks at Lostface and says she'll bring fresh-kill for them both. Cloudtail says he doesn't want food because he feels sick. :Cinderpelt says he should sleep but the white warrior just states that he wants to stay with Lostface. Cinderpelt meows she will tell him if anything changes and he falls asleep next to Lostface. Fireheart states that he never thought Cloudtail would care so much for another warrior, and Cinderpelt points out that he really loves her. Fireheart walks over to the fresh-kill pile, noticing that leaf-bare has begun. :A few days later, Fireheart sees Graystripe in the clearing by the fresh-kill pile grabbing a rabbit, but Darkstripe appears, snatching it and walks away, while Dustpelt glares at the gray warrior. Graystripe is unwilling to go any closer until the two toms retreat to a nettle patch, and Fireheart walks over to his friend, saying he should ignore them, suggesting the two eat together. They walk over to a stop and notice Bramblekit and Tawnykit across the camp playing with Willowpelt's kits. Fireheart recalls Lostface sometimes played with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, prompting him to wonder if she might have her own kits someday. Graystripe points out the similarities between Bramblekit and his father, Tigerstar, but Fireheart replies that it is okay as long as he doesn't behave like his father. Graystripe says that it should be time for them to be apprenticed and Fireheart says he needs to think about mentors for them, adding that he wants to mentor Bramblekit. :Graystripe asks if that's a good idea and Fireheart says it is. He asks who should mentor Tawnykit, and his friend replies it's an obvious choice. Fireheart asks who and the warrior says Sandstorm. Fireheart reminds him that he promised Brackenfur Snowkit, so he should get Tawnkykit. Graystripe says that isn't the real reason, and that he won't do that because he doesn't want Sandstorm to be hurt. Fireheart angrily responds why that is a bad reason, but Graystripe asks what the she-cat will think. Fireheart says that Sandstorm will have to accept it but the dark gray tom replies that she won't be happy about it. :Fireheart tells Bluestar that he wants to mentor Bramblekit and that Brackenfur should mentor Tawnykit. The leader stares at him and states that a traitor is going to mentor the son of a traitor. Fireheart replies saying that there are no more traitors in the Clan, but Bluestar simply tells him to do what he wants as he leaves the den. Fireheart approaches Brackenfur saying that he will mentor Tawnykit, seeing that he is clearly excited. After telling him, Fireheart notices Sandstorm emerging from the warriors den. She is upset that he told Brackenfur that he could mentor Tawnykit, since she was under the impression that she would get Tawnykit as an apprentice. Fireheart says that he wants her to go on extra hunting patrols, and compliments her hunting ability. Sandstorm says that he is just making excuses and she won't forget this in a hurry. :Bluestar calls a Clan meeting. Fireheart notices that the Clan is still not fully accepting Graystripe, and he is tempted to sit with him, but he stays where he is for the ceremony. Bluestar apprentices Tawnypaw to Brackenfur and Bramblepaw to Fireheart. Fireheart realizes that she does not fully trust him to train the young apprentice. He wishes that Bramblepaw wasn't Tigerstar's son, but appreciates his enthusiasm to hunt and fight. Graystripe and Sandstorm are sad that they haven't got apprentices yet. Sandstorm turns her back on Fireheart, and the ginger tabby worries that their bond is breaking. Mistakes *Tawnykit is mistakenly mentioned with ginger fur. Characters Major }} Minor *Brightpaw *Cloudtail *Bluestar *Sandstorm *Longtail *Graystripe *Goldenflower *Bramblekit *Tawnykit *Darkstripe *Dustpelt *Sorrelkit (unnamed) *Rainkit (unnamed) *Sootkit (unnamed) *Brackenfur }} Mentioned *Yellowfang *Swiftpaw }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references de:Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 20 Category:A Dangerous Path Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Prophecies Begin arc